Kuramochi Yōichi
Kuramochi Youichi comes from the Chiba prefecture. He is a student of Seidou High School and is the roommate of Sawamura Eijun, Asada Hirofumi and formerly, Masuko Tōru and Katsuda. He is one-half of the baseball team's Keystone Combo, as well as one of the vice-captains. Character Kuramochi has a delinquent-like personality and is usually seen together with Miyuki. He enjoys playing pranksAct I - Chapter 4 and often plays video games with his teammates in his dorm room after their daily training. Almost all his pranks are those that were done to him and the other second-years when they were still freshmen (eg. the scary face entrance and over-eating before the evening training.) Despite Kuramochi's rough appearance, he is highly observant and possesses a concerned and caring side too. Some notable examples are when he discerned Tanba's resentment towards Miyuki; he was the first one to notice Ryousuke's ankle injury; and when he noticed Miyuki's rib injury after the "accidental" home base crash against Seiko Academy.Act I - Chapter 365 Kuramochi is the fastest player on the team and is known for running two bases at a time and stealing bases easily. He has sometimes been called "invincible", but only when he gets on base. Otherwise, his teammates consider him "useless", but usually they mean it in a light manner. Kuramochi is ambidextrous, throwing and batting on both sides. The way Kuramochi acts around girls he finds attractive starkly contrasts his normal behaviour. This is evident after the semi-finals, when he saw Sawamura's childhood friend, Wakana for the first time. He was instantly infatuated and attempted to flirt with her in a suave, gentlemanly manner. History Kuramochi's baseball career started early and he was acknowledged by his team members. Outside of his baseball practices, he was quite wild. During this time, he had his hair dyed blonde and used to beat up other kids with extraordinary skills. He was very loyal towards his friends, and every time they showed up with a bruise he avenged them. However, after the school found out about how he had beaten up a group of kids, they not only scolded him about it but also informed him that the high schools who had wanted him now rejected him. Kuramochi had a careless attitude towards the ordeal and didn't regret his actions despite the consequences. He even gives his baseball-mitt away to some kids since he believes that his baseball career is over. Despite openly being careless he is upset about it seeing that he really likes baseball. After giving away his mitt, he returns home and is met by Rei who is there to offer him a spot at Seido High. He happily accepts it and even tells the kids he wants his mitt back. Kuramochi wants to tell his friends that he's going to Tokyo for high school but accidentally overhears them talking about him. They talk about how "showing a bruise to Kuramochi makes him do anything" and how he would kill them if he knew about it. When they later meet him outside the room they were in he only tells them about his offer and leaves, but they seem to realize that he overheard them. Kuramochi lets his natural hair-colour grow out and when he's on the train to Tokyo, his friends hold up a banderol wishing him good luck. However, he never sees it since he's standing on the opposite side of the train. Relationship with other characters Miyuki Kazuya Kuramochi considered Miyuki as his first rival (much like Jun's rivalry with Yuki and Sawamura's rivalry with Furuya.) Over time, they became friends, both on and off the field. Kuramochi understands Miyuki the most and because of this often gets irritated by the latter's strange behavior. Miyuki is Kuramochi's closest "friend", and they are often seen together. Upon confirming Miyuki's rib injury, Kuramochi prioritized Miyuki’s well-being and vowed (together with Shirasu Kenjirou) to stop him if it all goes wrong, even if it meant diminishing their chances of winning the tournament and making Kataoka stay as their coach. Although, he also demanded that Miyuki toughen up and only crumble after they win.Act I - Chapter 369 This shows a bit of Kuramochi's sensitivity in regards to Miyuki's desires and nature. Sawamura Eijun Second to Miyuki, Sawamura is Kuramochi's other friend (in a very violent way.). Kuramochi routinely wrestles with him on any occasion, which causes Sawamura to suffer often, as they are roommates. Kuramochi first discovered the existence Sawamura's childhood friend, Wakana, and teases him about her often. On the field, Kuramochi kicks Sawamura's butt in order to remind him to stay calm or focused. Despite his bullying of the freshman, he cares for Sawamura. When Sawamura got the yips, Kuramochi was the first person to express his concern for Sawamura with Miyuki, who in turn replied with cold reasoning. Kuramochi is a sort of big brother figure to Sawamura. Kominato Ryosuke Ryousuke was Kuramochi's partner in fielding, whom Kuramochi very closely understood, so much that he could even anticipate his physical misgivings and cover for him. Ryousuke likewise could perform in the same capacity, were Kuramochi to falter. Their sack mate arrangement was known as Seido's Iron Wall. He has high regards for him and was the first person to notice Ryousuke's injury. Despite contrary advice, Kuramochi stood behind Ryousuke's decision to continue playing with his injury. In the second OAD, Kuramochi's backstory as a first year is detailed, in which Ryousuke scolds him for lack of technique, stating, "へたくそ(romaji: hetakuso 'you suck')." It was evident that, in the formation of their sack mate pair, they hadn't had much chemistry from the start. But they worked very hard together to reach the level of intimacy exhibited by the time of Sawamura's arrival at Seido. Maezono Kenta At the end of the Summer tournament prelims -after the remaining third years retired- Kuramochi was chosen as the new vice-captain together with Zono. He considers Maezono to be a bit of a gossip, as he didn't tell him about Miyuki's injury in concern of him telling everyone. He instead confided in the more level-headed Shirasu. Takashima Rei She recruited Kuramochi despite his yankee looks and reputation believing there is much more to him than his exterior personality. Act I - Side Story: "Outrun" During their first meeting, Kuramochi stared at Takashima's large breasts, a deep red blush evident on his face. His Grandfather proceeded to make fun of him, much to Kuramochi's embarrassment. Skills Kuramochi is a great runner who is the pride of Seidou. His best weapon is his speed. His top speed is almost on par with Carlos’s from Inajitsu. Opposing infielders can’t relax with his base stealing and even with an infield grounder. His baserunning is good, when he sees a gap in the defense he steals the next base. He's a player opponents don't want to put on the base the most. Batting A switch-hitter who bats from the right or from the left side depending on the opposing pitcher. He was given the advice to concentrate on batting from the left side, hit ground balls and that way get on base, but he won’t give up on switch-hitting to be closer to his ideal Kazuo (also a switch-hitter). His batting power is insufficient, but his baserunning sense is outstanding, he puts great pressure on his opponents when he gets on base. In his third-year, Kuramochi has improved his batting power and hit balls to the outfield. Defense He throws the ball quickly after catching it, his throwing is also stable. He was able to perfect his middle infield connection play with Kominato Ryosuke, that could put the professionals to shame. It seems Kominato Haruichi, who is giving too much importance to throwing a ball, is still not quick enough in comparison to Ryousuke, but they make a great defensive combo. Yet, he can save his own error by catching barehanded and throwing to initiate double plays, as he did against Sanada Shunpei in the Final of the Fall Tournament Player Statistics Trivia *Kuramochi ranked 3rd for the Official characters popularity poll.Act II - Chapter 51 *His hobbies are playing fighting games and bullying Sawamura. *He was a problem child in middle school, and no high school in his hometown invited him. So he went to school in Tokyo, where no one would know of his reputation. *His dorm room is considered rare because three first-stringers live there (himself, Masuko, and Sawamura.) The usual dorm room houses either one or two people, neither person being a member of the first string. *He adopted the nickname, "Cheetah" (established by Sawamura.) However, he hates to be called "Weasel"( established by Furuya but later used by Sawamura). *He is usually the one to tell Sawamura to shut up when the latter gets out of hand. *'Rankings' from the guidebook: Official Guide Book - Omote **''Physical Ability'': He ranks second in Speed (behind Carlos, who ranks first). ***Note: Although he ranks second after Carlos he is better at Short Distance. **''Defense'': He ranks first in Infield Defense and fifth in Glove Handling. *His favourite foods are steak and omurice. *His favourite subjects are Art and Modern National Language. *He has respect for his mother and Matsui Kazuo. *On the morning of his birthday during his first year of junior high, he ate the entire cake his mother had baked for him. Name Etymology *Kuramochi (倉持) - Treasury of Integrity *Youichi (洋一) - Foreign/Ocean First Son Quotes *"I want to be the ace ... I want to bat clean up ... I want to be a regular and play in a game. Everyone comes here thinking that. But the truth is, there are only nine positions and close to a hundred players. The fittest make it and everyone else can only wait for the next chance. So we have to work hard for them too. You're not the only one who feels the pressure." ''- to Sawamura''Act I - Chapter 6 *"Some tough bastard you are. Is it the sense of responsibility as the captain or the ego as a player? If you're that hell-bent on toughing it out, then make sure your determination lasts till the end. Crumble down only after we'll have won!" ''- to Miyuki'' *"He's unexpectedly sensible and good at taking care of others. If only he could hit better..." '' - Miyuki'' Gallery kuramochi000.png|Kuramochi Youichi Kuramochi.png|Kuramochi Youchi Yoichi.kuramochi.png|Kuramochi welcoming Sawamura. YouichiWrestling1.jpg|Kuramochi often rough plays with Sawamura. This is what he calls "Drop Kick!" bbbaaaee.png|Kuramochi praising Haruichi. Screenshot 2014-10-06 at 10.01.03 PM.png|Angry Kuramochi spoopkuramochi.jpg|Kuramochi scaring Sawamura newic.png|Kuramochi ready to hit anything coming his way Screenshot 2014-10-06 at 10.31.06 PM.png|Kuramochi stretching ffffff.png|Kuramochi being angry. thelightofmylifetbh.png|Happy Kuramochi References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Seidou High School Category:Shortstop Category:Players Category:3rd Year High School